The Cullen's are Wizards too?
by aliblewaunicorn
Summary: What happens when 150 years after Bella is changed the Cullen's get certain letters delivered by owl? Will the students of Hogwarts find out what they are? Will they be accepted if they are found out?Rated T 'cause with vampires and wizards you never know
1. Preface

Preface

Well this is truly bizarre. Vampires and Werewolves I can handle, but this? I'm not so sure I could handle anything else that's supposedly 'mythical'. It sounds fun, of course but Edward told me that the last time there were vampires there; it didn't turn out so well. But I made him promise we could go, I mean I have forever, so I might as well do as much as possible right? But what will happen if they find out? Will we be out casts? I think so.


	2. Chapter 1: 1858 The Transformation

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My life is so depressing, if you knew what I'm going through right now, you would be cutting yourselves. One of my friends almost went emo when I told her everything that's going on right now. But I'm rambling now so… I'm going to update as much as I can but I can't guarantee it'll be very often for a while.**Love you guys, and I hope you like the story! R&R Chapter 1: 1858- The Transformation

**(Bella's POV)**

I'd finally done it! I was finally Mrs. Edward Cullen, the luckiest girl in the world! And now Edward had to fulfill _his_ side of the bargain. I am to be turned on the second evening of our honeymoon.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I almost missed all of my 'friends' congratulating me. But behind the fake smiles that women were taught to plaster on their faces, I could see the jealousy in their eyes.

Then I saw Renée, my mother. She had tears in her eyes, but I knew they were not tears of joy. No they were tears of disappointment. No matter what was expected of women in society, she was not pleased that I was 18 years old and married. But she came up to me and said,

"I am so proud of you Isabella" she pretended to sound happy, but I could tell she was afraid that my marriage to Edward would turn out like hers to my father Charlie had.

"Thank you mother!" I said, happiness radiating from every fiber of my being. I was far, far to elated to care about my mothers sour feelings towards me and my husband, and our human unity.

After my mother had released me, I suddenly felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around my waist. The he whispered so quietly in my ear no one else had a hope of hearing him he said,

"Have I told you how radiant you look in your dress love?" I giggled as I felt the blush creep across my face. The afternoon had progressed in much the same fashion, people coming over to congratulate us, all the while the women were obviously thinking some pretty rude and fowl things about me and some pretty inappropriate things about Edward and vice versa for the men. I based my assumption by the way that Edward's arms would tighten or loosen on my waist according to the thoughts of the person speaking to us. I thought it was so sweet how protective he was of me. I would have to tell him that later and ask him what people were thinking.

Finally, after pretty much the whole town had congratulated us we went home were we got our stuff and left for our honeymoon.

**A/N: **

**Ok again guy's I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time **

**I've been dealing with major family drama**

**I promise that I'll update faster **

**It also didn't help that I had major writers lock but I got over it**

**And just so you know this was kind of a hard chapter to write **

**But I promise to do better**

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! You all must hate me. BUT I have a very believable excuse because it's true. **

**My dad just got a bone marrow transplant and he could have died which gave me a very bad case of writers block. And I just started grade 10. It's only the 3rd week of school and some of my teachers are already going overboard on homework.**

**So again I'm really really sorry**

**I'm going to try and update faster**

**Anyway enough with the super long A/N and on with the story!**

Chapter 2: 2008- We're going WHERE!

(Bella's POV)

It's been 150 years since Edward changed me, and I couldn't be happier.In the time that I've been a vampire we've been through high school about 45 times and University about 20. Let's just say that it gets quite tedious after a while. It was a sunny day so we decided to just hang around the house and relax, though after this long I'm still not sure that Alice knows what relaxing is.

There wasn't much to do and Emmett started complaining about being bored so we decided to watch a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" Rose asked. Over the past hundred years or so Rose and I had gotten much closer. Almost as close as Alice and I are. She finally accepted my decision to become one of them, and we've been sisters and best friends ever since.

"I don't know? How about Prom Night?" I suggested. Everyone agreed so I got up to go and get the movie. I was back in seconds and put it in the DVD player. I hit play then went and sat with Edward. We were about halfway through the movie when something so strange, so unexpected happened I couldn't help but laugh. An Owl carrying 8 envelops. No joke. There was a letter addressed to each of us.

"What the hell? What's with the Owl?" I asked. I had a look of confusion on my face and I seemed to be the only one too. The others all had knowing looks on their faces. Upon closer inspection I noticed that my letter was written on parchment instead of paper.

"Edward, do you know what this is?"

"Yes love, it's an acceptance letter of sorts…"

"What kind of acceptance letter?"

"Open it and see for yourself" he told me. I opened it and pulled out the first piece of paper I looked at it, and was totally shocked. It read,

_Dear Mrs. Isabella Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your Owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master_

"OH.MY.GOD." was all I managed to get out. That's when Alice started.

'I can't believe we are going back. I really hope the uniforms are better though. They were simply atrocious the last time we were there!" she kept going but I tuned her out. But her thoughts were still going strong so I blocked those out as well. Did I mention my powers? Oh well, I have more than one. I'm a telepath, telekinetic, I'm completely immune to human blood, I can create a mental shield and I'm the most graceful vampire on the planet. Yes even more graceful then Alice.

"Edward, you've been before haven't you?" I asked

"Yes love, I have"

"Is it fun there? Is the education as interesting as it sounds?"

"Yes it is. Would you like to go?"

"Of course! It's not everyday you get to go to a school for witches and wizards"

"It's settled then. We are going back to Hogwarts." Carlisle said, "I will contact Albus and inform him of our decision" and he left for his study to reply to professor Dumbledore.

I then decided to talk to Alice in her head "_OMG! Alice this means we get to go shopping!"_ One thing I just loved after being turned was shopping. It must be a vampire thing. Then Alice squealed, _very _loudly and said "OMG! You're so right Bella!" They all looked confused, "I know I am"

Then Alice turned to Rose and said "Rose. Shopping. NOW!" And with that we left to go shopping with our respective husbands behind us.

**A/N: o.k. there you go chapter 2. so I'm thinking at least 5 reviews before the next chapter comes up. I'm not usually the kind of person to bribe people with chapters to get more reviews but out of _477_ hits I only got _11_ reviews. Come on people I know you can do better! Plus it will make my suckish life a little brighter. Love ya lots (not in a weird way either) R&R **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley **A/N: I know I know! I'm terrible. I know I don't update enough, but I have a reason. Read a/n at bottom to find out why.**

**Alright enough chit chat on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

(Bella's POV)

We were just parking at Seattle International Airport and I was very confused as to why. So I turned in my seat to face Alice and asked,

"Um Alice. Where exactly is Hogwarts? And where are we going to buy the stuff on this list? I'm pretty sure I've never seen a pewter cauldron in the stores before." I said. She laughed and said,

"Well, Hogwarts is in England, not too far from London actually. And as far as where we're going to get our school supplies, we will be going to Diagon Alley." She answered simply, "OH! And when we arrive in London we will go shopping for some new clothes, we don't want to look like tourists in these clothes do we?"

"Of course not! I really need a new outfit anyway!" I stated matter of factly.

"One more thing. How do we get to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh you'll see" she said in a way that made me think it was going to be interesting to see.

That conversation took a matter of seconds but by then we were parked and headed for check-in.

We had been in the air for an hour and we're headed to Chicago where we would catch our connecting flight to London. I was sitting next to Edward the entire time and I was getting pretty pissed off that all the flight attendants were hitting on him, and their thoughts were no better. Just then a new flight attendant came up and asked, "Is there _anything_ I can get you sir?" I didn't miss the double meaning in her words or that she was only acknowledging Edward, and Edward didn't miss it either.

I decided to take a look in her thoughts to see what she thought she was going to accomplish by hitting on my husband _"He is so hot! He'll realize that I'm way better for him then that tramp and dump her for me! I can show him what a real woman can do…" _I stopped listening after that and growled at her but it was too low for human ears to pick up on.

"No thank you, I'm fine" Edward said too her, never taking his gaze off of me. When she didn't leave I turned too glare at her, and her expression was so terrified I couldn't help but chuckle quietly when she turned her back too leave. I turned back to look at an amused Edward,

"That wasn't very nice you know" he commented

"So? Did you _hear_ what she was thinking? She called me a tramp!" I said

"Well I can't say that I blame you for being insulted, but you should know by now that no other woman holds any interest for me. I love you too much to even _look_ at another girl." He said this with so much love and adoration it was impossible too doubt. Then another stewardess came up. I could already tell it would be a very long trip too London.

It was 10:40 pm and we just arrived at London / Heathrow International and we we're headed to a car rental company desk so that we could make our way to Diagon Alley. We got there and all they had were sports cars.

"Hello, how may I help you" the man behind the desk asked

"Hello, we'd like to rent two cars please" Alice said in a sweet tone. The three of us girls went up to the counter and flirted with the guy that was working, just to see what it would do.

"Of….cour…course. Wha…what kind of….of cars would you like?" he stuttered, this was getting interesting.

"Well, we'd like a black Lamborghini and a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo please" I said in my most alluring voice, which is pretty alluring apparently.

"Of co... course. Right aw…away!" he said. He came back a minute later with two sets of keys.

"Here you g…g….go." he said

"Thank you very much" Rosalie said leaning forward a bit more and winking at him. After we had the keys and filled out all the necessary information the three of us turned around grabbed our husbands hand and left. I had the keys to the Lamborghini and Alice had the keys to the Porsche.

"OK everyone, here's how it's gonna work. Bella, you and Edward take the Lamborghini. Rose, Emmett you guys will take the Porsche with Jasper and I, got it?" Alice said

"Got it!" we all said. Seconds later we arrived at the cars. I tossed the keys to Edward and we got in.

I decided I would talk to Edward in his mind.

"_Edward? What hotel are we staying at?" _

"_We're staying at the Four seasons near Hyde Park."_

"_I love the Four Seasons hotel!" _

"_I know love. You and Alice are so much alike it's scary1"_ at that I had to laugh

"You must be terrified when we go shopping then?" I said aloud this time.

"You have no idea!"

"Well then tomorrow's going to be your worst nightmare" I replied with a bit of an evil smirk on my face. Edward got this terrified look on his face when I said that, it was actually quite cute. A few minutes later we pulled up to the hotel.

Edward got out of the car, came to my door (as usual) opened it for me and helped me out. Then he threw the keys to the valet and we walked in, leaving them gawking after us.

We walked up to the front desk; there was a young girl there. When she saw us her jaw dropped. It was actually quite funny to see.

When she wouldn't stop staring at Edward I cleared my throat loudly to get her attention. She finally noticed that she was staring and that I was there as well.

"Hello! Welcome to the Four Seasons. How may I help you?" the girl asked.

"We have reservations under Cullen."

"Just a moment. I look that up for you." She turned to a computer screen and looked up our reservation. A few minutes later she found it.

"Here you are. The Penthouse Suite." She handed us the keys and smiled at Edward in what she obviously thought was a flirtatious way. Edward just looked like he was gonna gag.

We had the room keys so we walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. We waited a couple of minutes for the elevator to arrive, the whole time trying to conceal our amusement at the check in lady's embarrassment.

The elevator got there and we stepped in. Once the doors closed we couldn't hold it in any longer and we burst out laughing. We pressed the button for the top floor and we were off. A few minutes later we got to the 25th floor and walked directly into our suite.

Not long after the others showed up and we decided that we would watch a movie to pass the time.

"What movie should we watch?" Alice asked

"Let's see what they have on pay-per-view" I suggested

"Good idea Bella!" of course Emmett had to yell that.

We looked through what they had and decided on 88 Minutes. Each couple snuggled up on a couch and settled in to watch the movie.

(Next Day)

The movie last night was really good. I thought to myself the next morning. I decided I would ask Edward what he thought about the movie.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What did you think about the movie last night?"

"I thought it was amazing. What about you?" he said

"I loved it. But I think that was a sick and twisted reason to only give him 88 minutes to live. Don't you think so?" I answered

"Yes that was a particularly cruel reason. But it did give the story a very good edge."

"You know what. You're right, it did give it a good edge." I said. And that was the end of that conversation, because it was 9:30 am and Alice has decided that it's time to go to Diagon Alley.

(About an hour later)

We pulled up in front of what appeared to be an old abandoned pub called The Leaky Cauldron. We got out of the cars only to be met with countless stares. It was really quite annoying and I just wanted to see how you got to this bloody place anyway.

"Edward? Do we have to go in there?" I asked quietly so that only he would hear me

"Yes. But I promise it'll be well worth it. You won't believe it when we get to the entrance. It's really quite the sight the first time you see the doorway." With that said we entered into the pub.

As soon as we came in the few people that were in there instantly quieted down and they all stared at us. Well more specifically me, and it drove me insane wondering why.

"My god! It's Isabella Swan!" I was more than a little freaked out about how they knew my name.

"Um…how do you know my name?" I asked

"My dear, everyone knows your name! There was a prophecy made that you would be the key in aiding Mr. Potter in defeating you-know-who. Therefore you are just as famous as Mr. Potter is." The bartender stated.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response.

"_Edward! Can we please go. These people are insane!" _I said in Edward's mind.

"Of course love. Let's go. Goodbye Tom." He said, turning towards the bartender who I'm assuming is named Tom.

We made our way to a broom closet in the back of the pub. I thought they had all lost their minds, but then Edward took out a very well kept wand and tapped certain bricks of the back wall. When he was finished the bricks started moving themselves around to form a door. When it was finished I looked through and what I saw shocked me.

A/N: OK so I know there wasn't another prophecy made but in my story there is. So deal with it. An I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason I haven't updated in a few days is that I've been very sick the past week or so, but I'm feeling much better now.

And please review. I'm really happy with the reviews I got last chapter I got a couple more then I asked for. So how about 15 reviews and you get the next chapter.

Remember I take no joy in bribing for reviews but it seems to be the only effective method.

Love ya! R&R


	5. stupid authors note Sorry

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've just had insane amounts of homework and ridiculous amounts of fundraising so that I can spend 2 weeks in Europe with my friends next summer. NO ADULTS! and I hurt myself so I'm on crutches. So basically what I'm saying is I'm exhausted!

**BUT I have 2 long weekends in a row coming up so I'll probably be able to write something's the second weekend. I'm way too busy this coming weekend. **

**So yeah again I'm really really sorry. **


	6. AN JUST LETTING YOU KNOW

A/N: Hey just thought I'd let you all know I changed my pen name to emoBella

**A/N: Hey just thought I'd let you all know I changed my pen name to emoBella.**

**And i promise I'll update soon I'm just finishing a project for religion and a project for social.**

**Love ya'll**


	7. REALLY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!

**A/N:**

**OHMYGOD! I'm srsly sorry guys : ( **

**Please don't hate me for not updating. A few of you wonderful readers have told me that you'd like to see Harry & co. just sorta in the back round, sorta less involved. Others have said they want to have them important characters in the story. SO I decided that the only fair way to decide was a poll. **

**Because this story could go so many different directions from where I've gotten to in the next chapter I really need your guys' input I you want another chapter.**

**Kay, now that that's out of the way I have one small complaint. Its really small, I was just wondering why more people review on authors notes then they do on actual chapters? I mean I get chapters out faster if i get more reviews. Unless my dads being an ass, which is quite often, I mean this story has gotten a couple **_**thousand**_** hits and it's gotten 34 reviews. Don't get me wrong I appreciate the reviews A LOT! But that's kinda pathetic.**

**Ok now that my mini rant is done I will let you take my poll in peace and remind you once again to review the actual chapters! **


	8. sorry last an I SWEAR!

**A/N: hey everyone!**

**I have a couple of announcements.**

**I've changed my pen name to WickedLovelyInk'd**

**I know I TOTALLY suck with updating but I've almost finished a chapter for more than one story. Life just keeps getting in the way**

**I recently got a review saying that when I put a reason for my lack of updates it looks like I'm looking for pity. I'd like to set things straight. When I put a specific reason I'm NOT looking for pity. That's actually the last thing I want. I just feel like you my wonderful readers deserve a reason for my sucky updating. And it's a wonderful way to vent and get things off my chest without having to deal with the infuriating looks of pity and whatever else I get from my friends. So if it looks like I want pity I'm sorry, that's not my intention.**

**and finally HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. Hope you all have fun**


	9. please dont hate me

A/N: I know I promised no more of these but this is actually important.

After long consideration I have realized that I'm not in the right mental state to write any chapters at the moment.

On march 1st I had to run to catch a last minute flight to Minneapolis because I received news that my dad was dieing. I got there too late.

My dad was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or A.L.L, in December of '05. He fought so hard but in the end the cancer beat him. I know that in some of these authors notes I've bitched about him, but I never hated him, it was some of the things he did that I hated.

Please understand that I'm having a hard time dealing with this because the first time I see my dad in almost two years is when he's lying dead in a hospital bed.

I promise to try and update if I can but I hope you can all understand how fucked up my life is at the moment.

Please ont review this because I will eventually take it down. If you have anything you'd like to say please send me a PM.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully understanding.

WickedLovelyInk'd


End file.
